dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Patches (Inquisition)
This page lists patches for Dragon Age: Inquisition and the issues they specifically address. Patch 11 (Oct 5, 2015) }} * Increased the duration final slides in Trespasser are displayed. * Improved stability. * Fixed an issue that reduced the damage of Explosive Shot. * Fixed an issue where auto-level selected certain hidden abilities. * Fixed an issue where Cassandra was incorrectly referencing the player’s romantic interest in the Winter Palace. * Fixed an issue that caused the Horn of Valor effect to not apply when granted via an item. * Fixed an issue with Shokra-taar and Antaam-saar armors for Iron Bull. * Fixed an issue that prevented a quest item from dropping in Trespasser when using Spirit Mark on a specific enemy. * Fixed an issue that reduced the frequency of the Veilfire Multiplayer event. * Fixed an issue that could cause Single-Player portraits to be visible in Multiplayer. * Fixed a crash with the Lunge and Slash ability. * Fixed an issue where Gaspard was being referenced as being the ruler of Orlais when it should be Celene. * Fixed an issue that prevented AI controlled characters from toggling the Line in the Sand ability off when upgraded with Everlasting Barricade. * Fixed an issue that prevented progress through the final combat of Trespasser when using Tactical Camera Patch 10 (Sep 2, 2015) }} * Introduced new feature, "The Golden Nug", which allows import of various collections throughout all playthroughs. * New wardrobe at Skyhold. * New items from the Untold Relics of Thedas contest. * Red Lyrium Reapers Weapons Pack now available in-game regardless of having played Quest for the Red Lyrium Reapers or not. * Fixed an issue that caused some creatures to require a higher number of items to complete their associated research. * Fixed an issue where "All New, Faded for Her" could disappear from the journal. * Fixed an issue where dying in combat without a full party would not switch the camera focus to a follower. * Fixed an issue where some characters in Skyhold did not have a displayed name. * Fixed an issue where some requisitions tracked incorrect ingredients. * Fixed an issue where some schematics were using incorrect icons. * Fixed an issue that caused mosaic tiles to be offset from the wall in Skyhold. * Fixed an issue that caused the merchant in The Descent to purchase items from the player at a higher price than intended. * Fixed an issue that could cause brontos to not drop creature research items. * Fixed an issue that could cause Cole’s legs to appear inside out when certain armor is equipped. * Fixed an issue that could cause overlapping operation icons on the war table. * Fixed an issue that could cause some quest enemies to not appear in Crestwood Hills. * Fixed an issue that could cause some scouting operations to not display images. * Fixed an issue that could cause the gate at Redcliffe Village to remain closed. * Fixed an issue that could result in crafting resources being placed in the inventory’s Valuables category. * Fixed an issue that could result in dawn lotus being positioned incorrectly in the Skyhold garden. * Fixed an issue that prevented some completed operations from clearing off the war table. * Fixed an issue that prevented the Alistair codex entry from unlocking. * Fixed an issue that could prevent the Inquisition Banner Crown from unlocking if players collected the headpiece from the Storm Coast before capturing the keeps. * Fixed an issue with abilities displaying incorrect buff icons. * Improved stability. Patch 9 (Aug 10, 2015) * Fixed an issue where resetting options of any category could also reset the game difficulty. * Fixed an issue which could cause Multiplayer potions to be consumed if target mode was entered and cancelled. * Fixed an issue which could cause the Yavanalis staff headpiece to not display in Multiplayer. * Added a hot key for Salvage in Multiplayer. * Fixed some issues that caused some localized text to not fit in their proper display areas. * Fixed an issue that could cause XP and other stats to double in Multiplayer. * PC Fixed an issue which could cause on-screen flickering when using AMD Crossfire dual GPU and Mantle. * One Fixed unnecessary “online connection” popup at game launch * PS4 Fixed an issue which could cause the game to become unresponsive when losing connection while joining a full Multiplayer session. Patch 8 (July 7, 2015) Introduced the Save Importer feature, allowing players to migrate their single-player save games and multiplayer data to current-gen consoles.http://www.dragonage.com/en_US/news/save-importer ;Multiplayer * Introduced new and rare high-level weapons, including some from the Avvar clans. * Introduced one new T4 accessory. * Introduced Proving Grounds, a new tutorial level accessible from the class-selection screen. * Introduced Nightmare difficulty, a step up from Perilous. * Fixed an issue that caused the Multiplayer menu to be reloaded after a quick match failure. * Fixed an issue when using Reset Ability Points with a full inventory. * Fixed an issue which could prevent Multiplayer maps from streaming in during high latency matches. * Fixed the text for the Challenge “Relentless Pursuit” to list the correct Multiplayer character. ;Console-specific * PS4 Fixed a crash when playing while installing relating to the Flames of the Inquisition items. * PS4 Fixed an issue that prevented joining a Multiplayer game via PS4 Friends List Patch 7 (May 4, 2015) ;New items/features * Added two thrones in Skyhold for players who own Dragon Age: Origins and/or Dragon Age II. ;PC-specific functionality * Added new feature that allows users to sheathe and unsheathe their weapons. This feature can be accessed via the key-binding screen. * Fixed an issue which could result in fog looking wrong when running SLI/Crossfire configurations. * Fixed an issue which would place the AOE targeting reticule to be placed in odd locations when using the mouse look toggle feature. * Fixed some issues which could cause flickering when alt-tabbing while running the game under SLI / Crossfire. ;General * PC360One Fix for Dragon’s Bane Achievement to unlock after killing any 10 High Dragons. * PS3PS4 Added trophies for the upcoming “Jaws of Hakkon” DLC. * PS3PS4 Fix for Dragon’s Bane Trophy to unlock after killing any 10 High Dragons. * Balance changed on Arcane Warriors. “Spirit Blade” now costs more and does less damage to Barriers and Guard in multiplayer. “Spirit Blade” no longer applies a damage bonus in both play modes. * Fixed a couple animals so they will now drop their research items. * Fixed a few beards which did not align with player faces correctly. * Fixed a few pieces of amour which incorrectly allowed Qunari to equip them and looked incorrect when worn by them. Qunari can no longer wear these items. * Fixed an issue that could cause the dragon in Jaws of Hakkon to get stuck on a perch during combat. * Fixed an issue that could occur when using Hail of Arrows followed by Leaping Shot. * Fixed an issue that could trap the player on the first island in the final fight of the game. * Fixed an issue where a quest that was supposed to be removed from the game would start when purchasing the Avvar Heraldry. The quest will no longer start. * Fixed an issue where eyelashes on female Qunari do not align with their eyelids when using the eye shape furthest right on the slider in character generation. * Fixed an issue where light conversation could break if fast travel was used while the conversation was still active. * Fixed an issue where one piece of the Archdemon mosaic set would not appear on the wall in Skyhold. * Fixed an issue which allowed players to get into Redcliffe before they were supposed to be there. * Fixed an issue which caused a couple creature research codex entries to not increment correctly. * Fixed an issue which could result in enemies teleporting to some locations that players cannot reach. * Fixed an issue which could result in party switching becoming permanently disabled during looting. * Fixed an issue which could result in the “Wounded Chevalier” being non-interactive in certain cases which would block the plot related to him. * Fixed an issue which could result in the final combat breaking between stages. * Fixed an issue which could result in the wheel in the tavern becoming permanently non-interactive in Crestwood and blocking the draining of the lake. * Fixed an issue which was causing missing banners to not be added to the appropriate store in Val Royeaux. * Fixed an issue which would allow players to repeatedly stack the effects of “Fade-Touched Silk Brocade” until abilities and spells were free. * Fixed an issue which would prevent the Inquisition Banner Crown from unlocking if players collected the headpiece from the Storm Coast prior to capturing the keeps. * Fixed an issue with Fade-Touched Imperial Vestment Cotton that would cause its effect to occur at fixed rates for players. It will now correctly fire at a random rate. * Fixed Fade-Touched Silk Brocade to actually apply a 15% discount instead of 150%. * Fixed item property descriptions on crafted weapons that had Bleed effects to say Sunder. * Fixed the “Shadow Strike” ability being incompatible with the “I Was Never Here” and the “Knife in the Shadows” passive abilities. * Fixed the issue where Deathroot appeared in the Nursery. The corresponding collection entry has also been updated to reflect that Deathroot is not counted towards it, and Deathroot seeds should no longer be found in the world. * Fixed the issue with Ice Dragon Bone and Veil Quartz giving 0 Armor Rating when crafting shields with those materials. * Improved Stability. ;Quests * Fixed an issue that could cause players to become stuck if they spoke to Cullen while doing Sera’s prank. * Fixed an issue which allowed players to destroy a door that would result in the quest “For the Empire” becoming blocked in certain circumstances. * Fixed an issue which could cause the quest “Tomb of Fairel” to become blocked in certain circumstances. * Fixed an issue which could result “In Hushed Whispers” to not advance if players entered Redcliffe on a galloping horse. * Fixed an issue with “All New, Faded For Her” which would not proceed correctly if players were mounted when the cutscene should have fired in the Exalted Plains. * Fixed an issue with the "Citadelle du Corbeau" quest that can block the Revenant from reaching the player. ;Multiplayer * Added the ability to salvage multiple items at the same time in multiplayer. This can be done in the inventory screen or while you are purchasing packs. * Balance changed on Templar’s Wrath of Heaven ability in multiplayer. The stun will now be shorter. * Fixed an incorrect message that indicated you did not have enough platinum to buy a pack when you had exactly the same amount of platinum as the purchase price. * Fixed an issue that allowed players to leave a multiplayer match then rejoin it and transfer the earned experience to the character they rejoined with. * Fixed an issue which caused characters using evade abilities to visibly pop to different locations in multiplayer. * Fixed an issue which could result in an infinite load when attempting to access the Challenges screen. * Fixed an issue which could result in players late-joining into wave 5 spawning inside the airlock in multiplayer. * Fixed an issue which could result in the new host being stuck in a screen after a host migration occurs. Patch 6 (Mar 23, 2015) ;PC-specific functionality * Enabled binding of additional mouse buttons for mice with more than two buttons. * Fixed issue that caused abilities to not be usable in tactical mode when using mouse look toggle. * Fixed issue that caused mouse look toggle to turn off during looting. * Fixed issue that prevented resurrecting characters who had died in deep water. * Fixed issue that could cause the journal to act in unexpected ways when expanding categories with the mouse. ;General * Improved stability. * Fixed case where the GUI did not come back after opting out of light conversations in certain circumstances. * Adjusted position of mosaic pieces for “The Fall” so they can all be collected. * Fixed issue that caused some dragonlings in the Hinterlands to become non-hostile when the dragon was killed. * Fixed issue that caused the cave opened by the Abyssal High Dragon to become closed again in certain circumstances. ;Quests * Changed Solas’s quest “What Lies Dormant” to trigger when reading the after-action report for “Measure Veil Strength” instead of when the time completes. * Fixed issue that could break the “Perseverance” quest in certain circumstances. ;Multiplayer * Fixed issue where Shatter and Rupture combos would be reported twice in multiplayer session stats. * Made change to prevent players from salvaging items that are equipped by other character kits in multiplayer. * Buffed the Katari multiplayer kit slightly so that it has more HP and generates guard on hit. Patch 5 (Mar 2, 2015) ;New items/features * Added party storage to the Undercroft in Skyhold. * Added item tinter to the Undercroft in Skyhold. ;General * Fixed the walk toggle to be framerate independent. * Fixed an issue that allowed characters to take damage while using the Counterstrike ability. * Updated abilities to function correctly with front armor rating. * Fixed the Charging Bull ability so that AI-controlled characters no longer overshoot their target. * Removed the initial barrier that spellbinders receive when spawned. * Added an option to control the font size of subtitles. * Improved archer AI so that they choose to enter melee combat less often. * Fixed the save game card image for elf mages. * Removed the connection between mesh quality and shader quality and added a Shader Quality setting to the Graphics options. * Fixed an issue that caused certain operations to disappear from the war table without direct player interaction. * Fixed a crash after use of a Tactician’s Renewal amulet in Skyhold. * Fixed a conversation where Leliana references being with the Warden to face the Archdemon when she was set to have died in the imported Dragon Age Keep world state. * Fixed a case where movement audio was muted after a level transition. * Fixed a case where music unintentionally played after a level transition. * Fixed a loot exploit. * Fixed a case where the Quarry Quandry quest could be prevented from being completed. * Fixed terrain patches popping while moving on low and medium settings. * Prevented a change to the Gamepad control scheme if a compatible gamepad is not connected. * Allowed changing the control scheme to Mouse + Keyboard when a compatible gamepad is not connected. * Temporarily change to the Mouse + Keyboard control scheme when a compatible gamepad is not connected, but Gamepad is the selected control scheme. * Improved stability. * Fixed the True Grit perk to apply to all party members. * Fixed flickering terrain when using SLI/Crossfire. * Fixed the issue where Qunari Inquisitors were able to equip the Inquisition Battlemage armor. * Single-player only: implemented auto-attack with mouse and keyboard controls, with a new key binding created for this purpose. * Fixed an exploit where certain abilities could be used multiple times before the cooldown was started. * Fixed an exploit with Explosive Shot where indirect hits were not causing the ability to cool down and reduce stamina. * Fixed cases of the new-item icon appearing on old items after salvaging in multiplayer. * Added an Option to increase the maximum zoom level when using the Tactical Camera. Patch 4 (Jan 19, 2015) ;PC-specific functionality * Added key binding that allows players to walk. * Added mouse cursor scaling. * Fixed issue that could result in the mouse getting stuck in mouse-look mode when players alt-tabbed out of the game in full-screen mode. ;General * Fixed display bars to correctly reflect items that alter maximum health. * Changed party banter system to be less random to prevent extra-long periods where no conversations would occur. * Fixed issue that could result in one of Dorian’s conversations not being available for some players. * Changed Tactical Camera so that it no longer re-centers when the player changes party members. * Fixed exploit that allowed for infinite influence. * Fixed issue that allowed players to exploit their gold value in single-player mode. * Fixed allied mage AI so they did not dispel targets that the player had frozen. * Fixed issue that caused the bar displaying armor rating to not update correctly for crafted gear. * Fixed issue that caused extra potions granted by items to be lost when players return to Skyhold. * Fixed issue that caused Mind Blast’s upgrade, Fortifying Blast, to not provide additional barrier. * Fixed issue that could result in the opt-in conversation UI continuing to be displayed if players opted out very quickly as the UI was starting to be displayed. * Fixed issue that could result in the world map being permanently displayed in the Storm Coast. * Fixed issue that could result in being unable to switch party members after looting. * Fixed issue that could result in party members not following orders to revive a party member in Tactical Camera mode. * Fixed issue that could result in people being unable to discover all the regions in the Exalted Plains. * Fixed issue that could cause dragons to become unresponsive. * Fixed issue that would cause dragons to freeze during their roar. * Fixed issue that could cause some conversations to be “hitchy.” * Fixed issue that could cause Varric’s legs to do odd things in some opt-in conversations. * Fixed Masterwork Prowler Armor so it no longer distorts on certain characters. * Fixed issue that could cause Harmon to disappear in certain circumstances. * Fixed a few non-herb crafting materials that were showing up in the Herbs section of the inventory. They are now correctly in the Other section. ;Quests * Fixed issue that could result in a cutscene not firing for Dorian’s plot when players enter the Gull and Lantern. * Fixed issue that could result in Sera’s Verchiel plot being broken. * Fixed issue with the demon that could spawn during Solas’s personal quest. ;Multiplayer * Enabled push-to-talk functionality in the multiplayer end of match screen. * Enabled push-to-talk in the multiplayer armor upgrade menu. * Fixed issue where changing multiplayer match settings would take effect without confirming changes. * Fixed issue that could result in players entering multiplayer matches without any mapped abilities in certain circumstances. * Fixed case that could cause keys to not drop in multiplayer mode. * Fixed issue that would cause the potion mapped to the first slot to also be used when pushing the 9 key in multiplayer mode. * Fixed issue that would cause the camera to spin at the end of a multiplayer match and not display the end of match screen. * Fixed issue in multiplayer mode that would result in the healing portion of Rampage to stop working in certain circumstances. * Tuned Strength of Spirits to be more useful in multiplayer mode. * Tweaked the balance of the Demon Commander in multiplayer mode. * Fixed issue that could result in items not displaying their cards when chests are opened in multiplayer mode. * Fixed issue that could cause pots to respawn in certain circumstances in multiplayer mode. Patch 3 (Dec 10, 2014) This was a hotfix that was applied on PC only. A re-numbering of the patches across the board followed. Patch 2 (Dec 9, 2014) ;PC-specific * Fixed some hitching in conversations. * Pressing the interact key (default “F”) will take everything from containers. * Hair should be less shiny on lower quality settings. * Added ability to rotate character models with the mouse in UI’s that show character models * Added an option to enable / disable tactical camera on mouse wheel scroll out. * Hiding the HUD on the PC will now hide all UI elements * Fixed being able to drag abilities from a tree that was not selected onto the quickbar * Fixed being able to toggle UI state for the tactical camera on the quickbar when the tactical camera is unusable * Fixed case where clicking quickbar elements in Eyefinity would trigger attacks * Fixed case where extra mouse-up events were triggering in UIs * Fixed issue where mouse-up events were missed when dragging off of UI elements and then releasing the mouse button * Fixed loading Icon not animating while Mantle creates shaders during load screens. * Fixed mouse cursor flashing while targeting AOEs * Fixed situation that could result in a hang on the start menu. * Fixed situation where war table could become non-interactive until users right clicked on it. * Fixed situation which could cause mouse-look to snap to a facing rather than turning smoothly * Holding right click and pressing the camera turn buttons in tactical camera will cause the cursor to strafe in the same manner the camera behaves outside tactical camera * Made some changes that should improve Mantle performance * Quickbar indicator for pause state should no longer remain highlighted when game is not paused ;Console-specific * PS3 Increased number of save slots to 30 * PS4 Improved conversation performance during fast install * PS4 Increased number of save slots to 50 * 360 Fixed case where movies sometimes decoded incorrectly * 360 Fixed Crash when selecting storage device when select storage device warning is present * 360 Fixed the online connection error being displayed twice when attempting to login to Origin with no Xbox live connection. ;General * Fixed case where game would incorrectly think the player has more than one race/class/gender * Fixed case where users who changed their voice off of default, would have their voice set back to default when interacting with Hawke’s chargen settings. * Increased duration that search highlights things, and added highlighted items to radar while they are highlighted. * Fixed several conversation lines which would take a very long time to advance to the next line unless they were manually skipped. * Fixed case where followers could float above the ground after extended periods of play * Assorted stability improvements. * Fixed crash that could occur after some conversations. * Certain boss creatures are now immune to Disruption Field. * Creatures in rag doll will now pause when the game is paused. * Fix to Spirit Blade so it no longer triggers combos. * Fixed a couple focus abilities to be weapon agnostic. * Fixed a few DA Keep world state import reactivity checks. * Fixed a few situations that could result in there being no conversation selection indicator during conversations. * Fixed an issue caused by changing characters at the same as targeting an AOE ability. * Fixed Audio cutting out when using AOE abilities while radial menu is open. * Fixed camera shaking when making small camera adjustments during character creation. * Fixed case where blizzard would pause the game when it turns off. * Fixed case where controller rumble would get permanently disabled. * Fixed case where Imshael could end up in a location where players could not fight him. * Fixed case where interaction text would not update in tactical camera. * Fixed case where mana or stamina was incorrectly displayed on mounted character’s portraits. * Fixed case where users could get stuck loading a save in a certain dragon combat area. * Fixed case where users could get stuck on an infinite “Connecting to Dragon Age Servers”. * Fixed Crippling Blows to have a 15% damage bonus instead of .15%. * Fixed Cullen’s hair having some strange shadows during cinematics. * Fixed exploit that would allow bypassing ability cool-downs in certain circumstances. * Fixed exploit that would allow users to take no damage. * Fixed issue where orders to interact with trebuchets made in tactical mode were un-interruptable. * Fixed issue where user loses control of the party if he enters tactical camera at the same time as a cinematic triggers. * Fixed issue which could cause potion counts to be reset due to party member changes. * Fixed issue which could result in an infinite “Connecting to Dragon Age Servers” on the main menu. * Fixed issue which could result in the Radial menu not staying open. * Fixed issue which could result in the screen re-sizing UI to stop working until exiting and re-entering the screen re-sizing UI. * Fixed scripted autosave in the Western Approach which was made which if loaded could result in certain NPCs to not show up until after leaving the area and coming back. * Fixed situation where followers could get stuck while pathfinding to the player. * Fixed some of the collectible books being non-interactive in Skyhold. * Fixed slot types on several crafted items. * Fixed some item names getting cut off in stores. * Fixed weapon type on several crafted weapon parts. * Ground rings scale on Dragons in Tactical Camera. * Radar will be shown during radar tutorial, even if the UI is set to be hidden. * Radar will show way points immediately after coming out of UIs, no longer requires player to move first. * Target lock is cleared when entering tactical mode. * Unified sort order for stat listings during item modification. ;Quests * Fixed being unable to finish quest “Safe Keeping” if the user places key fragments in the forger, then leaves the zone without getting the finished key. ;Multiplayer * PC Improved push-to-talk functionality when using keyboard and mouse. * Fixed issue which could result in negative XP being granted in some multiplayer matches. * Fixed crash that could occur while switching characters in some multiplayer menus. * Cursed chests in multiplayer no longer look different from un-cursed ones. * Fixed some missing information on end of match screens when servers are slow in Multiplayer. * Fixed Players losing their ability to target when dying while recovering object in multiplayer. * Fixed situation where host migration after end of match would fail to show end of match details for the remaining players. * Fixed issue with players being interrupted while interacting with objects in Multiplayer. * Fixed issue where host can be returned to an empty lobby after quitting out of a match while in the operation failed state. * Improved appearance of ledge drop-downs in multiplayer. * Fixed case which could cause keys to not drop in Multiplayer. * Fixed case in Multiplayer where players could attempt to use abilities while dead. Notes * Prior to the release of Patch 5 on Mar 2, 2015, the Hotfix for Patch 2 released on Dec 10, 2014 was renamed Patch 3; this intern changed the numbering for Patch 3 released on Jan 19, 2015 to Patch 4. Reference Category:Real world articles Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition